Not Jasper
by Musiclover109
Summary: The Cullen family was complete, the Volturi was on good terms with them, no other 'covens' had been picking fights with them, and their cover was safe. So what happens when Maria pays a visit on Jasper when he's out of the house? What will she do to him since he left her for Alice? Will Carlisle get to him in time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

(Carlisle's POV)

Happiness radiated off me as I headed back toward the house. The deer I had taken down had slaked my thirst, and I had a family. I had a beautiful, kind, caring wife, three gorgeous daughters, three of the most amazing sons a father could ever dream of, an adorable, loving granddaughter, and… well, I had, I guess, four amazing sons. My heart swelled even more at that thought. Even if my most recent 'son' insisted on calling me Dr Fang. I had to admit, it must've seemed funny from his perspective. I smiled, thinking that Jasper would be able to sense me arriving back even before Edward. With the magnitude of my emotions, I was sure I could make my battle scarred, restrained, Empath of a son smile from a distance of a mile, at least. It had been a long time, a very love time since my family had been 'completed', but every time I thought about it, these emotions overpowered my being, my soul simply bursting with the joy of having a family.

I shook my head, taking note of my surroundings. The air whipped by me, ruffling my hair as I ran, as fast as I could, through the dense pine forest, quite a way from home. I insisted on changing hunting grounds frequently, so the wildlife wasn't affected much by our eating habits. After some grumbling, everyone agreed. They could see the point. We didn't mind, we all love running. My adopted children just liked to complain sometimes. I mean, who didn't?

It smelt like rain, and I looked up, seeing the dark clouds taking over the sun. Once again, I smiled. Baseball. Emmett was the one my thoughts landed on this time. My boisterous, fun loving son would possibly be uncontrollable with excitement already, although it would likely be hours before we could play. Alice must've for seen this while I was hunting, and the pixie like girl would probably be picking out exactly which designer label sports brands we would be wearing for the game.

I closed my eyes, using my other senses to dodge trees and boulders, and navigate my way home. I took a deep breath, re finding the trail we had left over the past couple of weeks, and slightly re adjusting my direction, sensed a tree. I dodged to the left before going back to the familiar trail between the most recent hunting ground and home. A grin broke out on my face. This was good. Being immortal and super strong, fast and having lightning senses sure did have its perks.

I opened my eyes, and stopped running for a minute, realising I was only a mile or so from the house. I pushed my joy to the front of my mind, before continuing my sprint. Jasper had been a little put out this morning when I left for work, so I hoped to cheer him up a little. Yet another grin broke out on my face as I, human speed, walked up the steps and opened our glass front door.

'Ok, I understand, Carlisle,' Edward greeted me from the living room **(A.N. No pun intended, ha ha)**, 'but that is just plain soppy!'

'Ah, Edward,' I smiled, 'it gets worse,' reaching out teasingly to ruffle his hair.

Him being able to read minds and all, moved out of the way very hurriedly, but was cracking a lop sided smile. I guessed my mood was just too infectious.

'You're right,' he smirked, 'it is.'

I laughed at that one. I couldn't help me feeling so happy. And if I could, who would?

'Ok, would you two mind sharing this very funny conversation you seem to be having with the more normal people here?' Rosalie asked huffily.

'Hey!' Alice said annoyed, though laughing slightly.

'Oh sorry,' Rose amended, 'I rephrase, with the more normal people, and Alice!?' also smiling now.

As I was opening my mouth to reply, Edward cut in, 'trust me sister,' putting emphasis on the word sister, 'you don't want to know.'

I shrugged at Esme, who smiled and nodded slightly. She felt the same too. Edward just groaned, likely listening to a motherly version of my thoughts.

'You're doing it again daddy?' Rose asked, hinting on the word daddy.

She was teasing I know, but my heart swelled when she said it anyway. Edward was getting annoyed now. I was surprised Jasper hadn't spoken up about my emotions, or at least changed them slightly, so he didn't feel fatherly to his 'siblings', and lust for his 'mother'. I sighed slightly. Jasper still called me 'sir' sometimes, even though he was mostly out of that habit. I wished one of my children would call me dad, but you never know. Maybe they just needed more time. Or maybe they never would. I was content with the way it was, anyway. They were still family. Edward was pointedly ignoring me by now. It was a bit funny, seeing him do that, as he hardly ever did it to me. Usually it was Rose and Emmett. Jasper still hadn't spoken up.

Where was Jasper anyway? I looked around the room seeing my wife in an armchair, flipping through her favourite art books, and Edward sitting on the couch, with a phone in his hand. He was probably going to ring Bella, who had gone to see a movie with Renesmee and Jacob.

'I am,' Edward said, 'the movie should be finishing soon.'

Emmett groaned, he always thought Edward was too protective of Nessie, thinking he should lighten up a bit. I ignored Emmett, and nodded. Who could blame him? He was in love and had a ring to prove it, and still didn't trust Jacob to do the right thing by his daughter. Looking again, I saw Rosalie sitting on the couch opposite Edward, blowing on her still drying nails. She had painted them a deep red. Emmett was sitting next to Rose, looking half-heartedly at the TV. It was on the sports channel. He was also playing a game of lightning speed catch with Alice. Probably 'warming up' for the game later. Meaning Alice was keeping him occupied and relatively quiet for the others benefit. Truthfully, I was surprised the baseball had lasted so long. So where was Jasper? Edward shrugged at me. So he didn't know.

'Where's Jasper?' I asked, a little concerned now.

'He's just gone for a walk,' Alice said, looking up from the game of catch, 'there's no need to worry, Carlisle.'

I nodded, walking over to Esme's armchair. I picked her up, bridal style, sat myself in the chair, and then pulled her back down on top of me, the current book she was looking at laying open in her hands. She giggled, and leaned into my chest, giving me a peck on the cheek before returning to her book, adjusting its position so I could see it as well.

'You two are hopeless,' Edward grumbled, 'I mean seriously, you're as bad as a pair of newlyweds, not a couple that's been together for over 100 years!'

I smiled sweetly at him, 'what about you and Bella?'

He looked mortified.

'Ok,' I said, not needing to be a mind reader to know what he was thinking, 'when Nessie's not around.'

Now he looked disgusted. I smirked, and heard Esme give a slight chuckle. Alice burst out in a fit of hysterical giggles, and started to roll on the floor.

'Alice,' Emmett said, 'come on, it wasn't that funny.'

Alice looked at him, and then still laughing pulled herself up into a sitting position, leaning against one of Emmett's legs. Almost immediately, her laughter stopped, and her eyes gained a familiar glazed look. Edward started gripping the coffee table so hard it started to crack and splinter. It looked like it was about to snap in half. I knew it must be bad, but that didn't prepare me for the reaction. I don't think anything could. As soon as she came out of the vision, Alice launched herself at me and Esme, sobs wracking her body. She had her arms wound tightly around my neck, and was sobbing violently into my shoulder. I was shocked by her sudden change of heart. What was it? She had barely stumbled when she saw the Volturi coming to destroy our family.

'Alice,' I said, rubbing circles on her back, 'Alice darling, what is it?' I was really worried now. What was going on?

Esme had slid off my lap when Alice hugged me, and was now comforting Edward. Alice had curled herself into a little ball in my chest, with her arms still in a choke hold around my neck. Good thing I didn't need to breathe. I wrapped my arms around her tiny frame, pulling her close.

'Sweetie,' I repeated, 'what is it?' My voice was panicky now.

It was Edward that answered me. 'It's Jasper,' he choked out, voice wobbly and unstable, 'Maria… they're torturing him, k-killing him, slowly…' his voice completely broke on the word killing.

I reacted immediately, pushing my fatherly terror to the back of my mind, and pretended this was just another medical emergency at the hospital. I needed to stay calm, and capable of thinking clearly.

'Where?' I asked, my voice calm, with an undercurrent of fury. That was an emotion I couldn't push down. She had done this to my son. My fragile yet strong son, who mentally broke down frequently, over the things she did to him, what she had made him do. How dare she!

'In the clearing North of the river,' was the whispered reply I got, muffled slightly by Esme's arms.

I stood up, supporting Alice in my arms.

'Shh,' I comforted her, 'Jasper will be fine, I won't let anything happen to my family, OK?'

I let go of her briefly, but she stayed in the same position, muscles straining. I put my hands under her arms, and forcer her off me. I gave her to Rose, who had been hugging Emmett fiercely through this whole ordeal.

'Emmett, Edward?' I said, my voice shaking with fury I couldn't shove down, 'Come with me, we're going to find my son.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Carlisle's POV)

'I'm coming with you!' Esme said forcefully. 'You expect me to sit back when my SON is out there? With her?!'

'No,' I said gently, 'I expect you to be somewhere far away, looking after your daughters, love.'

'I see your point,' she sighed, holding back a sob, 'Alice needs a mother... Especially now.'

'Right,' I said, 'Edward, I need you to call Bella. Tell her that Jasper met Maria, and needs me. Nessie will be listening, so don't tell details. Tell her to catch another movie, and someone will ring after it has finished. Make it quick.'

He nodded, and then swiftly got his phone out and hit speed dial.

'Rose, call the Denali's. Tell them everything. Say that in two days, get on a plane, and come here. We will keep them up to date until then.'

She nodded, and then following her brothers example, was on the phone. But before she hit dial, she gave Esme the shaking form of Alice. I walked over to Emmett, and pulled him into an embrace. He was a little surprised, Emmett was the one who instigated physical affection between us. He didn't mention it though, I think he felt me shaking.

'He'll be fine, Carlisle,' Emmett murmured, 'we'll find him.'

Edward snapped the phone shut. I pulled out of the hug, thinking fast.

'Esme,' I said decisively, 'time to go.'

She merely nodded.

'Take my car, the Merc. Go somewhere three hours away, at least. If Maria gets away, she'll look for you, for Alice.'

She nodded again, standing up with Alice still in her arms, catching the keys I chucked at her.

'Rose,' she said firmly, 'you're driving.'

And then they were gone.

'Let's go,' I said, then sprinted to the clearing.

I could see Emmett on my right, and Edward on my left, matching my frantic pace. All I could picture in my mind was my son's face. He was just so innocent. He had been through so much. How could she, after all she's already done. After all we had done for him. making him forget all those horrors. He had only just started to trust. Truly trust.

We were about one mile away when we heard him. His strangled cries broke my heart. I nearly ran right to him, anything to make him stop hurting. I held myself back though. It wouldn't be good if we just barged in and took him. It would probably ruin all chances of survival, actually. I needed to get there soon though. I just did.

'Dad,' Edward whispered, his voice choked and broken.

Did he just call me dad? In any other circumstance I would've been bursting with joy, but then it barely registered. I merely nodded. My son's had stopped running when I did, and were looking at me strangely. I needed to think of a plan.

'Dad,' Edward whispered again, more insistently, 'I can hear him.'

'I know, Edward, I hear him too. I need to figure out a plan first.' I consoled him.

'No,' Edward said a little forcefully, 'I **hear **him. He says, he says thank you, and he's sorry he has caused you an, inconvenience...' he broke off. 'Dad, it's got to be NOW!'

I nodded.

'Edward, circle to the other opposite side of the clearing, then attack like you've just realised what is going on. Act like the brother you are. Don't mention me or Emmett,' I ordered.

'Emmett, once Maria has gone after Edward, you and I will attack from behind. Don't kill Maria. She's mine.'

They nodded, and Edward sprinted away. I could never get over how fast he was. And now he was terrified and enraged, it was hard for even vampire eyes to follow. Jaspers cries were getting quieter. This needed to be clean, and quick. Pulling me out of my thoughts, I heard Edwards enraged growls. Emmett and I looked at each other once, and then started to run.

We arrived at the clearing in a few seconds, and saw Edward fiercely fighting off three vampires with blood-red eyes. There were two burly males, and a tall dark-haired female. Maria. I snarled. Edward, sensing we were here, stopped pretending that the fight was hard, and promptly flipped out of one of the males reach, , flying over the other's head. As he was in mid jump, he grabbed the second males head, and using his momentum, ripped it free of its giant body. Maria obviously picked them for the brawn, not brains. As Edward landed, Emmett barreled toward the other male, knocking him to the ground, and punching him in the face with as much force as he could manage, before ripping his head off. I was just staring at Maria, and she seemed locked in my gaze. Neither of my healthy sons made a move toward their brother, they seemed to realise that moving him was a bad idea. And then I just let it all out. All the anger, a normally rare emotion for me, I let myself go wild.

'How dare you!' I screamed, 'that is my SON! Do you know what you put him through! No one should ever have to live with that! Through that! Can you even see what you're doing?!'

I gestured to my broken son on the ground, a few metres away.

'You must be Carlisle,' she sneered, failing to seem above the threat, 'the compassionate coven leader.' She spat the word leader out

Her terror at my outburst shone through her weak words.

'Wrong,' I said, voice shaking with fury, 'I'm Carlisle, Jasper's father! And you have hurt my son! I won't let that go!'

'Oh,' she said desperately trying to get out of her tenuous situation. 'You are still happy to call him yours? He hasn't betrayed you yet then? Not even disappointed you? Don't get your hopes up, he will soon enough.'

I could see Jasper shrink a little at her comment, behind all the shaking. She had chosen the wrong thing to say. I was still shaking with anger.

'You see Maria,' I spat, 'this is where one of our differences lay. He is my SON, and will always be! He will never disappoint me, if he betrays me, it will be for a good reason, and if he ever does something wrong, which I doubt he will, I will NOT physically punish him! He doesn't deserve it!'

'Oh he won't disappoint you,' her anger finally getting the better of her, 'not now, Can't you see? He's nearly gone.'

She smiled wickedly. I glanced over at my son. His breath was coming in quick, uneven gasps. He was no longer crying out in pain, and he was gripping his stomach violently. His limbs were at odd angles, under his tattered clothes. I looked away, forcing myself to look at the person, no she wasn't worth that, the thing, that had done this to my poor son. I snarled, and then swiftly lunged at her, my teeth ripping her head from her skinny body. I tossed it aside, not wanting to touch the curled head of the thing that was responsible for my son's pain.

I looked over to Edward and Emmett, who were putting the bodies in a fire they had lit. Apparently, one of the thugs had a lighter in his pocket. How convenient. Edward looked at me briefly, and then looked toward his blonde brother, face strained. I immediately went to Jasper's side, and tried to comfort him.

'Shh,' I whispered, 'son, it's going to be alright. I'm here now, everything will be ok. I've got you, it's ok.'

I'm not sure if the last part was for his or my benefit.

I slid myself under his tortured body, and leaned him into my chest.

'Emmett,' I said, looking up from my son in my arms, 'go to the girls. Tell them I've got Jasper, and we'll let them know when they can come back.'

He nodded, looking a little sick.

'You can stay with them, if you want,' I said.

He looked at me appreciatively. My intimidating son was a little squeamish when it came to hurt family members. Right no, he looked like he was going to be sick, but that wouldn't happen. Vampires couldn't. He came up, gave his brother a gentle stroke on the cheek, and then was gone.

'Jasper, Jasper son?' I said looking down at the heaving boy in my arms, 'son, can you hear me?'

There was no response. At least, no from him.

'Dad,' Edward started, 'he's in so much pain, it's hard to get much, but he says he loves you.'

'I love you too, son,' I whispered, 'I love you too. Now, I have to get your clothes off, so I can see what she did.'

I swear I saw a slight nod under all the shaking. I kissed his blonde curls, and then began. I started by tearing off his navy blue button down shirt. It was already tattered, so it wasn't too hard to do it without hurting him. I couldn't help but gasp at what lay underneath.

His arms were completely covered in tears, and the left one had been completely torn off. I thought it was dislocated, when covered by the shirt, but now I could see it was severed just below the shoulder. I gulped, and gently picked it up, and handed it to Edward. He was looking a little sick now, aswell. He took it from me, and gingerly held it.

Jasper's breathing was becoming quieter and more even. I could tell he was making an effort to be as easy a patient as he could. I stroked his hair, and comforted him again, before moving on. Next, I ripped his pants off at the knee. He whimpered in pain.

'Jazz,' I comforted, 'I know, I'm sorry. Everything will be ok, the pain will stop.'

As I ripped the right leg of his pants off, his leg moved unnaturally. I clenched my teeth, and lightly tugged on his calf. It came free of the jeans. I gulped again, and looked down at his tensed face, and passed his leg to Edward. He held gingerly, like he was his arm. looked like he was about to faint. I nodded at him, and he to a few steps back, breathing deeply.

'Jasper,' I sighed, 'oh, my son.'

'Daddy...' he whimpered.

Daddy? I would've been bursting with joy, but with him like this, it just showed me how weak he actually was. It broke my heart.

'Yeah son?' I whispered.

'Daddy,' he whimpered again, 'it hurts so much...'

'I know, Jasper, I know,' I comforted, 'but it will stop, ok?'

He nodded, and then gasped, folding in on himself, clutching his stomach with his remaining hand. I wrapped my arms around him, and then looked up at Edward.

'Edward,' I stated firmly, 'go back to the house. Move all the furniture in the lounge room to the corners. Get a medical bed, and a normal bed set up in the middle. Put his arm and leg on a table. Then come back. I'll be on my way by then.'

He nodded, and then left me alone with my whimpering son.

'Jasper?' I asked, 'I want you to know that it's ok to let it out. When someone ripped off my arm, I screamed for everyone to hear within a five-mile radius. And that's without vampire hearing.'

That brought a slight smile to his face. Jasper always had a dark sense of humor. But he still wasn't showing what he was feeling.

'I mean it, Jasper,' I said soothingly, 'I know you're brave, there's no need to keep proving it. Ok?'

He started sobbing in response, and pulled himself in closer to me. I sat hugging him for a few minutes before I decided to tell him we needed to move.

'Jasper, Jasper honey?' I said quietly, 'I need to pick you up, ok? I'm going to take you home.'

He nodded, and curled himself in closer to me, burying his head in my shirt. He was still clutching his stomach, and it was starting to really worry me. He shouldn't have been this bad, even with all his injuries. And what could be hurting him so much?

'Oh, my brave son,' I choked, losing my doctors calm a bit, and letting the terrified father slip in, 'I'm so sorry. I should've been here sooner. I should've been here for you. For my son.'

'Dad,' he gasped after processing what I had said, 'please NO dad...'

'What son?' I asked, fearing it was the pain getting even worse, but his answer surprised me.

'Dad, daddy stop!' he cried, 'don't do this to yourself! Please! Don't do this to me!'

'Do what, my brave boy?' I asked, confused and concerned.

'Dad,' he said through clenched teeth and quick breaths, 'you **are** here. No-one's been here before. Don't say you could be better. Daddy, please stop!' He sobbed the last bit.

Then it clicked. No-one had been there for him before. That meant this **had** happened before. How many times had he lain in agony, waiting for his wounds to heal themselves, no-one to help him. I growled at that thought. Jasper shrank away from me when I growled, a look of pure fear in his dark eyes.

'Jasper?' I asked, 'why are you so afraid?'

He didn't answer, his terror more prominent in his onyx eyes. But his eyes were a rich golden when I got here... What was going on?

'Son, it's me,' I said, catching on to his fear, 'dad, Carlisle. I'm not going to hurt you, Jazz. I was angry no-one was there for you before.'

He nodded, looking up at me with an uncertain look. Damn he looked so innocent! He had hidden his age, true age, for so long, I didn't think I'd ever see the boy behind my scarred son.

'We're going to go home now, ok?' I whispered, stroking the locks of hair that had fallen into his eyes.

He nodded, and relaxed himself into me. I let go of him for a moment, to reposition myself, and pulled him close. Slowly, I started to stand up, Jasper safely encased in my arms. As I finally got upright, I heard Jasper whimper again, and his hold on his stomach tightened. He hadn't even let go when I ripped his shirt off.

'Jasper, it's going to be ok,' I consoled him, 'I've got you. Dad's got you.'

He moaned, closing his eyes, his tortured body becoming less tense. It seemed as though he was putting all his energy into holding his stomach. He stayed like that for a minute or two, until I started to walk toward the house. Then he whimpered again, and, finally, went completely limp, letting go of his stomach. Immediately, I smelt blood.

**AN: Thanks for the follows and etc.! Woohoo! What do you think of this chapter? What do you think is happening to Jasper? I'll try to update quicker this time, I've started writing the next chapter already. I kinda went wild in this chapter, but I coulldn't help it. I had an idea on where I wanted it to finish, and just kept going! Thank you again! **

**Musiclover109 :D**


End file.
